Together
by JustMeIrinuk
Summary: Mady is a seventeen year old girl from District Three, Technology. She is chosen as a tribute for the 6th Quarter Quarell. The chosen boy from her district it's the love of her life. Follow Mady and Josh's adventure through the capitol.
1. The Reaping

**Hey! So this is my first story and it will be a HG FanFiction story. I know some people get bored of HG stories, but i hope you will enjoy this one. So at the end of chapter 1 leave me a comment letting me know if I should continue writing and also some suggestions, I will pick the most interesting ones! Also I'd like to thank my beta and also my best friend, SweetGirl99. Read her story, it's amazing. ;)**

Chapter 1

My name is Mady Goldkey and I'm from District 3. I am 17 years old and I've been chosen to participate in the 150'th Hunger Games. The boy who was chosen is Josh Kinney, and unfortunately...he's the love of my life! When they called his name at the reaping I was destroyed. I just didn't know what to do. We where both scared to death and lost. When he came up on the scene next to me he hugged me tightly and I felt like we were there alone, on a field with bunnies (don't judge me!) and flowers and so on. For a second I felt happy. But then I opened my eyes and thought of a joyful life that we could have had together, a dream that is never going to come true.  
After the presentations the peacekeepers took us in different rooms, there we had to meet our families for our last goodbyes and receive our lucky charms.I kissed my mom and dad and also my best friend who said was my sister would also to come to see me. She was crying and when I saw her like that I also burst into tears. I never saw my bestie crying like this. Usually she was a cheerful person that could make anybody laugh even when they were crying, we've been friends for six years. She was usually sitting alone because she was a bit timid. One day I sat at her table and started to talk to her. Once you got to met her you'd realize she had lots to say. She was smart and caring.

"Mady, this is for you. Please think about me when you see it in the arena. No matter what, you'll always be my best friend and I'll always care about you. Try to win, you are sneaky and because of your small frame yopu are faster than all of them. You can do it."

It was a charm bracelet and the only charm was a silver owl, her favourite animal and she was right, I could do this. Everytime I would look at the little owl I would think about her. I gave her one last hug before the peacekeepers came. I tried to calm her down but when we were separeted she started crying again. I never felt this weak in my life, I felt like I couldn't do anything.  
The peacekeepers came once again, but this time it was to take me and Josh to the train. We were surprised of how many kinds of food, furniture, high-tech devices and sophisticated decorations were there, while in the district we barely have enough food to survive. Even if our district was Technology, we only made them . If anybody got one of the devices home, he would be accused of treason and be whipped to death. Finally the host that chose us to be in The Games showed up. Her name is Amelie Muogham. She was wearing very fancy clothes and her hair was colored with an awful red, and let's not talk about her tons of make-up because I might pass out from all those bright colors. She showed us a huge room with a queen-sized bed, a super large TV and a lot of beautiful paintings. Josh decided to staywith me a little longer and calm me down.  
"Everything is going to be fine, I am afraid too, I am terrified when I think of the possibility of losing you."  
"Me too, but..."  
He stopped me talking by kissing my lips. When he kisses me I feel butterflies in my stomach, I feel safe, loved, I feel happy, free, just like a mockingjay in the blue sky. After ten long seconds of just a normal kiss, he started sliding his tongue in my mouth.  
Surprisingly, this was the first time that we did this, but it all came naturally. When you share this kind of kiss with the other person you feel how much he or she loves you and i felt like he loved me more than words can tell, it was the most amazing thing I have experienced in my life. And my mom was right:_ 'The most beautiful things are not seen'._


	2. The Arrival

**Ok so I got a review from my BFF. She told me to write another chapter, so here it is. Oh, and about my BFF, you should totally check out her story. It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic and it's called Barging In. I've read it and it's just amazing. And I asked you guys to tell me your ideas for my story in the first chapter so please leave reviews after you read because it means soo much to me! On with the story!**

After a few minutes of chatting with Josh, Amelie came and told us to be ready for dinner in an hour. First I took a hot shower. Back in district 3 we only had hot water when we boiled it. I found some new clothes in an ebony drawer, in some kind of dressing room. I just put on a white t-shirt and black jeans. I also put on my best friend's charm bracelet. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my grey-blue eyes and my long chestnut curly hair. Then I saw some kind of little bug that was just starring at my reflection in the mirror. I never saw this kind of bug so I took a closer look. It saw some kind of camera that was spying me all this time. And then I realized that it was a camera sent to record what the tributes are doing in The Games. But I felt wierd being spied all the time. Maybe I could use this in my favor. I always had a very rare feature: charisma.  
Charismatic people were very very rare in Panem, and I bet none of the other tributes had this talent.  
I turned away from the mirror and saw my sweet-heart looking in a very plesant way at me. "Let's go to supper. I'm starving." I followed him as he took my hand in his and we arrived in the dining room at exactly one o'clock , just as Amelie told us to.  
I never saw this huge amount of food in my life! This was a feast! But I didn't felt very good after eating so much food, my body is not used to that, but i felt ok after Amelie gave me a pill. And now I was wondering when are we going to meet our mentor, Ofelia Janssens, so I asked Amelie. " Right now she is in the Capitol. She had some business to do there. You will meet her very soon, we are getting very close to the Capitol"  
When we arrived we were immediately taken to the tower of the training center. We had the whole 3rd floor for us. It had a big dining room and two large bedrooms, one for Josh. It was a nice place after all. I had a large bedroom decorated with my favorite color: purple. And a big window from wich you could see the whole Capitol.  
After a minute, Ofelia Janssens arrived at our floor. She was a fifteen year old girl. She was very beautiful. She had seaweed-green eyes and medium straight fair hair. After we got to know each other better we all sat down for dinner and had a great time with her amazing sense of humor. She also told us about her adventure in The Games. She was a spy. She didn't show off her skills in the training room. She didn't make any enemies. She was transparent for the others and that's why she made it through The Games. She killed in silence. She had a very good plan, acting like an assassin, quiet but deadly.  
Night covered Panem and it was time to go to bed, but I just couldn't sleep so I sneaked out on the hallway and got to the elevator, then on the roof to watch the stars. I heard someone walking, so I went back to the elevator. It was Josh. He wanted to sneak out in my room, so I took him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. He kissed me goodnight and we got carried away in the land of dreams. I dreamed my life with him. I dreamed that we didn't have to die or kill innocent people.  
Me and my love woke up in the middle of the night because we couldn't sleep any more. We went in a small room with a TV, a DVD and some recordings from the precedent games. We took a look at the 74 Hunger Games. This really touched my heart. A sixteen year-old girl volunteered as tribute instead of her sister. And another interesting thing was how those too lovers Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen (the girl that saved her sister) were winners. I mean, the two of them? Maybe if we follow the same plan as they did, me and Josh could get out of there alive. Wouldn't that be amazing? We have to tell this to Ofilia! Anyways we went back to sleep after we watched the video. I was so enthusiastic about this. And who wouldn't be?

**Ok so now what do you think it will happen? Give me some ideeas that I can use for the next chapter and I will pick the best ones. And don't be shy to tell me how you feel about my story! Leave me some comments! ;)**


	3. Preparations for the opening ceremony

** OK! So here we are, chapter 3! Yay! :) But no feedback yet,I am waiting for reviews so write me some! :)) Oh and the first three reviews are going to receve a sneakpeek at the fourth chapter! On with the story!**

The next day at breakfast me and Josh told Ofilia about our plan. She said that it wouldn't work well because the game makers might know about this old plan because by making this gesture, the two tributes from District 12 started a revolution. " Yes but I don't want to lose Mady" objected Josh. "We have nothing to do about this. There has to be only one victor.e capitol will kill you both if you to that"said Ofilia. Then I stood up and screamed " They better kill me instead of murdering Josh!" I ran out crying and went straight in my room. I didn't want to hear, but Ofilia was right. Now I just wanted to scream and that is what I did. The girl on fire had a genius plan, but the Gamemakers would alredy expect that. I needed to go check out the recordings again. I knew this Games were Quarter Quell so I had to remind more about these kind of Games.I learnt about Quarter Quells at school. In the past, QQ had a duble number of tributes, but rules changed and nowadays there is the same number of tributes but the arena is worse every QQ. I had to learn more about the arena! I had to find a way to escape the arena, but also to make sure the cameras don't see me or worse : the Gamemakers!

I finally found a piece of mind and tried to tun on the TV and then suddenly Josh came and held me in his warm and strong arms. He asked me if I was OK and he kissed my soft lips. " I am now" I said. We sat there on my bed playing with each other, having fun and forgetting for a second where we were and why we were there. He always had this charm of making me feel so good, making me forget all the bad things in life. We were just the two of us, together. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

The time passed very fast and Amelie called us to lunch. We talked about the opening ceremony that had to happen that night. I wasn't very enthusiastic about the event. Every year District 3 had to wear oily overalls and boots because District 3 was specialized in technology. It was insulting to wear that costume. But anyways I heard we had one of the best stilysts this year. If I had to die I didn't want to die ashamed, but proud and beautiful and held in Josh's arms.


End file.
